Aligning multiple scans coming from a collection of cameras with unknown pose can be a tedious process. For example the brute force approach to the problem is to manually measure and calibrate the position and alignment of the cameras prior to capture. Such an approach is cumbersome as this manual process must be repeated anytime a camera needs to be moved. An alternative approach is to require the system user to manually align the camera scans inside of the computer. This approach is also time consuming and tedious requiring significant expertise; one must be able to rotate aligned 3D objects digitally represented in the computer and be familiar with 3D interfaces.